


Wondering if I dodged a bullet or just lost the love of my life.

by latewinternight



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Jake Peralta, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latewinternight/pseuds/latewinternight
Summary: Amy knew her husband can’t go without texting when he has got a cool case (at least from Jake’s point of view.) It was a huge drug bust. At least millions of dollars of drugs were found and Jake was just so excited. But Jake hasn’t texted her on any updates, not even a Die Hard situation. It has been hours, since he went with backup to make the huge arrest.--------------------Jake gets abducted and Amy is coping.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Kudos: 71





	Wondering if I dodged a bullet or just lost the love of my life.

Amy knew her husband can’t go without texting when he has got a cool case (at least from Jake’s point of view.) It was a huge drug bust. At least millions of dollars of drugs were found and Jake was just so excited. But Jake hasn’t texted her on any updates, not even a _Die Hard_ _situation._ It has been hours, since he went with backup to make the huge arrest.

Captain Holt came out of his office and Amy stood straight. She knew Jake was undercover, he was just supposed to make a deal and record the sellers while doing that then he would send the signal and the back-up team would arrive to arrest the culprit. But then Captain Holt dropped a bomb she had no way of diffusing.

“Everyone, Detective Peralta was working on the Millionaire Drug Bust. Unfortunately, he was abducted.”

Amy stood there. She didn’t give any reaction. Captain Holt taught her to keep emotions at a minimum in front of superior officers. But still she could feel her chest tightening. Then someone asked their captain how was Jake exactly taken.

“Detective Peralta ran after Enrique, who was responsible for the whole drug dealing, when the back-up entered the building. And he was able to take the detective away from the site where his men caught our detective. The drugs and some of Enrique’s men were caught. But now we have to find the man himself and get our detective back. Get to work.” When Holt finished, he gave a look in Amy’s direction, who still stood still with her emotions at bay. And then he nodded before going back inside his office again.

That was when Amy completely lost it. First, she quietly sat down at the nearest chair, which turned out to be Jake’s. Great, now she will just cry while sitting at her husband’s desk, while he himself is in danger. Worst case scenarios filled her mind. Also, Jake was undercover and from what she has heard is that snitches are treated in the worst way possible. This was not done! They had just been to the waterpark a week ago. Before that they talked about having children. Goddamn, it has been just one year since they got married! They are supposed to live together for a long time. Jake is not supposed to die from the hands of a drug dealer. No! All of this is wrong.

“Amy!”

She looked up to find Rosa and Terry standing above her. She didn’t feel good at all. She was crying instead of doing something. Pathetic, just pathetic.

“Yes Serge?”

“Hey, we are going to find him, okay. Nothing’s going to happen to him.”

Amy nodded before wiping her face.

* * *

Jake sat on the floor of, what he saw, was an old bedroom. The ceiling has cracks in it and the paint was coming out. A broken single sized bed stood in one corner with no mattress on it. His head was spinning as he lazily scratched his left arm which had needle marks all over. He was shivering from the sudden burst of cold. His leather jacket was not enough. There was a constant buzz in his ears and he felt his brain going fuzzy, the wound on his temple didn’t help in anyway. Also, he was starving. But these people would not give him food, instead just inject some liquid in his system and leave him in this dingy room. He remembered fleetingly how one of the men said that it has been a week since he was here. One whole week in this dingy room, forcefully high on drugs. He needed to find a way out of this place, he needed to focus. But the drugs didn’t help. They messed with his brain. He could only wait for his squad to show up.

After sometime, someone came into the room and Jake opened his eyes tiredly to look at one of Enrique’s men, a syringe full of some liquid, in his hand ready.

Jake had to do something now. Think, think, think, think. Now or never. And when the man crouched down and brought the needle near Jake, he punched it out of his grasp. Jake tried to get up at that moment but the world spun once he did, and the other man pushed him down again. He held down Jake with his neck, nearly chocking him and again grabbed the syringe and injected it in Jakes arm, who struggled against it all in vain. He was half way through when,

“NYPD, Put your hands in the air!”

Amy and Terry entered the room with their guns held up. Jake made eye contact with Amy and smiled like a scared child who has just safely made it out of a haunted house. What Amy saw was a mess of a man she loved. His body looked battered, his arm had needle marks, he looked thin but he was alive. And when he smiled at her she couldn’t help the tears that pricked her eyes. Terry took care of the other man trying to drug Jake, while she ran to her husband who laid on the floor.

“Hey, the ambulance is on its way, you are gonna be okay.” She said before kissing is cheek and caressing his messy and dirty curls lightly.

She held him and laid him on her lap before giving him a hug. The frustration and sadness of the whole week lifted off her shoulder as she let a few tears out.

_He is gonna be okay. He is gonna be okay._

“Amy, they just keep beating me and injecting me with god knows what kind of stuff.” His voice slurred and it broke a little; Amy noticed.

“They can no longer do this to you. You are getting out of here. Okay?” She kissed his forehead, before his eyes started to flutter and the sounds of siren filled his ears.


End file.
